Armando and Tipa
Armando and Tipa are supporting antagonists of Blue Sky's 6th animated feature, Rio. They are Marcel's dimwitted minions. Armando was voiced by Davi Vieira and Tipa was voiced by Jeffrey Garcica. Personality Both are extremly stupid (though Armando happened to b a little smarter). They always have a stupid idea like taking a different bird and painting them Blu to fool Marcel they were the Blu Spix Macaws though it is very obvious they weren't plus they made a stupid float. They are also cowardly by holding onto Marcel's legs when he got out of the plane. Appearance Tipa Tipa is an obese man with a yellow shirt ( with some shirt lines) and black shorts. He has a very short hair. Armando Armando is a thin man with a moustache, dark skin and black alfro hair. He wears a black shirt (with some white lines) and a pair of jeans History Their first appearance was inside Marcel's hideout alongside with Marcel himself during Fernando's return with the two kidnapped Spix's macaws, Blu and Jewel. The two macaws were later kept away inside a room along with many other kidnapped birds, chained together. Before Marcel was about to leave the hideout, he assigned a task that one between the two needed feed Nigel. They went under rock, paper, scissors game. Favored by Tipa's foolishness, Armando cheated his defeat by tricking Tipa that scissors dominated rocks. Once Blu and Jewel freed themselves from the cage (stilled chained together) and managed to break out the smugglers' hideout, Armando, Tipa and Nigel chased after them. Blu fended off the two smugglers by imitating a dogs' bark to a cat, which immediately launched itself at their faces in fear. The two gave up on going after Blu and Jewel and returned to the hideout empty handed. The next morning, when Marcel returned to his hideout, about to transport all the kidnapped birds (including Blu and Jewel) to the airport for further shipping, he found out that the two precious blue macaws were missing. Armando and Tipa replaced Blu and Jewel's empty cage with two chickens sprayed in colors as same as the original birds, but their subterfuge failed to convince Marcel. Depressed and crossed, Marcel put his entrusted right-hand bird Nigel in charge of finding the two macaws. and ordered Armando and Tipa to prepare a float for Carnival later on that night. After creating the chicken float, Armando and Tipa present it to Marcel at the parade which hides the captured birds, and both of them danced with Fernando dressed as chickens, which earns boo's from the crowd. When they arrived at the airport they helped load the captured birds including Blu and Jewel onto a cargo plane and took off. When the plane starts falling, Armando and Tipa do rock paper, scissors over the only parachute available when Marcel takes it and Armando and Tipa jump after him and hang onto his legs. In the end, Amrando, Tipa and Marcel are ultimately imprisoned and eventually sentenced to life in prison without parolees. Most importantly, the Brazilian authorities decided to hang them and Marcel for their crimes against animals. Gallery Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3347.jpg|Tipa nervously offers Nigel a chicken leg Rio (movie) wallpaper - Armando and Tipa.png|Armando and Tipa sees that their idea didn't work Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4598.jpg|Armando and Tipa sees that Marcel puts Nigel in charge Trivia *Like Flynn from Blue Sky's next feature, Ice Age: Contniental Drift, Armando and Tipa are very stupid. Navigation Category:Dimwits Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Minion Category:Cowards Category:Poachers Category:Smugglers